John Wayne Gacy
Asphyxiation |type=Organized lust |victims=33+ killed 2 raped |status=Deceased }} "The dead won't bother you, it's the living you have to worry about." **January 20: John Szyc, 19 **March 15: Jon Prestidge, 20 **July 5: Matthew Bowman, 19 **September 15: Robert Gilroy, 18 **September 25: John Mowery, 19 **October 17: Russell Nelson, 21 **November 10: Robert Winch, 16 **November 18: Tommy Boling, 20 **December 9: David Talsma, 19 *1978: **February 16: William Kindred, 19 **May 22: Jeffrey Ringall **June: Timothy O'Rourke, 20 **November 4: Frank Landingin, 19 **November 24: James Mazzara, 21 **December 11: Robert Piest, 15 *At least six other additional unidentified victims: **A male who died between June 13-August 6, 1976, aged 22-30 **A male who died between June 13-August 6, 1976, aged 15-19 **A male who died between August 6-October 5, 1976, aged 17-21 **A male who died between August 6-October 24, 1976, aged 21-27 **A male who died between December 1976-March 15, 1977, aged 22-32 **A male who died between March 15-July 5, 1977, aged 17-21 On Criminal Minds Gacy is first mentioned on Criminal Minds in the episode "Natural Born Killer", when Morgan states the current unsub has more than triple Gacy's confirmed body count. Three seasons later, in "The Angel Maker", Gacy prison paintings are brought up by Garcia, who is combing through websites known for selling serial killer memorabilia and becomes creeped out by clown paintings Gacy made on death row. During a lecture (which Reid is attending) in "Outfoxed", neuroscientist James Fallon mentions Gacy was one of five violent sociopaths (the others being Ted Bundy, Richard Ramirez, Charles Manson, and Dennis Rader) whose brain patterns he has studied. In the novel Killer Profile, copycat Daniel Dryden partially mimicked Gacy for one is his murders, and disposed of the victim in Gacy's abandoned house, where an employee of the gas company discovered it. In the episode "Damaged", the team pursues a clown guilty of killing a young couple more than twenty years before. In one of the final scenes, behind Prentiss's head, a billboard section is shown, and the only letters visible are "GACY". The small detail is hard to catch, but subconsciously makes one think of the Gacy case. In "Profiling 101", Gacy's mugshot is among many mugshots featured in a montage shown by the BAU during a special guest-lecture to a Criminology class. J.B. Allen, the unsub of "Foundation", also appears to have been based on Gacy. Both were serial killers and rapists who owned construction companies, which they used in some way to entice their victims (Gacy offered his victims jobs at his, Allen would approach boys who watched the construction work at his), and both also buried their victims on some property they owned. Gacy, along with Robert Berdella, also seems to have been the inspiration for Adam Jackson, the unsub of "Conflicted". All three were abused by their fathers (Gacy and Berdella were abused by their fathers; Adam was abused by his stepfather) and had the same victimology (teenage boys and young men), whom they would lure, rape, and kill by asphyxiation. Also, the scenario of Adam's split personality committing his murders is an allusion to Gacy's claim that he had a split personality who was responsible for killing his victims. Notes *In 2012, one of Gacy's victims, Michael Marino, who was originally identified by dental records, turned out to have been misidentified when a DNA test was run. As such, another one of Gacy's victims is unidentified. Sources *Wikipedia's article on Gacy *Culture Crossfire's article on Gacy *Serial Killer Podcast's article about Gacy Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real People Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Ephebophiles